Zelda Reborn
by Nefertare
Summary: This is my first installment of my first fan-fic called Zelda Reborn. Link has returned to the forest as a kid with no memories of his trials when he begin to have nightmares of Ganondorf. What do they mean? What will they cause the people who know Link t
1. Default Chapter

The prologue to Zelda Reborn ****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Zelda 64 characters. I only own Bryn who will appear in later chapters. So give me a break and if you wanna use her ask first, huh?

Author's Note: This story takes place after the sword of time is returned, Ganondorf is imprisoned, and before the time effect (time returning to normal) has taken place. 

The prologue to

ZELDA REBORN

The Hero of Time strode solemnly out of the Temple of Time. A slight expression of sadness creased his wizened face as all the citizens of Hyrule greeted him. Their cheers of joy and happiness were overwhelming to him but they were welcomed none the less. He started down the aging steps of the Temple, to the crumbling ruins of the market, and then to the broken drawbridge of the castle walls. 

Outside crowds were gathered, he braced himself as he moved through the crowd until reaching the Sages of Hyrule. One by one they went over to him, gave him words of joy, and thanked him for what he has done for Hyrule and what he has given up to do it. 

"Thank you for all you have done," the Sage of Forest said proudly, "you have restored Hyrule to its natural beauty and you destroyed Ganondorf." Her eyes smiled secretly as she had spoken to her lifelong friend. Navi, the Hero of Time's Guardian Fairy, shimmered an ecstatic approval then zoomed off in the direction of the Great Duka Tree Sprout to tell of their adventure. 

As they began to move toward the forest portal, the crowd of Hylians gasped as a blue/silver light surrounded the five Sages and the Hero of Time. The blue/silver light appeared to be a vortex in time in which Hyrule, with every step the Sages took, was slowly moving backward in time. The Hero of Time was noticeably growing younger. His backward aging did not stop until he became himself from seven years ago. He gave a puzzled smile as he looked around hoping to see the crowd of Hylians, but to his surprise only see trees, grass, and the Sages were there. 

As they approached the forest, the Hero of Time's thoughts kept wandering to the fact that once he stepped back into the forest, his memories of his adventures, his friends, and even the fact that he even left the forest, would disappear. The Princess of Destiny had told him that he was to make up his lost years of growing from a boy of ten to a man of seventeen. She didn't know how much loosing his friends would mean to him, but he would get over it eventually. 

A surge of certainty flashed through him as he told the others, "It isn't over yet. I believe there is more than meets the eye with Ganondorf. He will be back, I just know it." Surprised with what was said, they stared at each other and went silent. 

Breaking the quiet moments of silence, the Sage of Fire spoke up and said, "I believe you," then with a hearty laugh, he said, "But I wish you would tell us this sooner next time." 

"Will there be a next time?" the Sage of Shadow broke in suddenly. The Hero of Time only nodded and turned to face the forest entrance. The others watched as he walked through the door. A flash of greenish-blue light signaled that he was home and that his memories of his adventure were gone. 

"I must go. Good-bye, my friends." The Sage of Forest said, then turned and went through the door. The others knew that they would need the help of the Hero of Time but they didn't know when or how badly. They then said their good-byes and went back to their own homes in this time to share their knowledge with their past selves. Just like it never happened, the memories of all, but the Sages of Hyrule, were erased and forgotten. 

The air of peace was noticeably lifting and a numbing coldness was descending on the land of Hyrule. Every creature, person, and animal felt the cold as if it would freeze their very soul. The darkness was coming and so were its decibels...


	2. Bad Omens

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Bad Omens

"Link, are you up?" a voice floated in through the doorway. 

~~A shadowy fog hid the vile coldness that chilled him to the bone. He shivered in the darkness of this nightmarish world. A voice echoing through the darkness arose with an unfamiliar sinister-ness. "You, one by one, will be hunted down and killed once I am free." The voice spoke clear as day, but as evil as night. 

Silence, once again, enveloped the darkness. But it was soon shattered by a mechanical laughter arose, sending chills up and down his spine.

*_Who_,* he thought puzzled, *_is this_ _psycho_**?*** As if the voice had heard his thoughts, it yelled, "You haven't heard the last of Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos!" ~~

"Link?" the voice repeated, "you… ok?" She walked over to the sleeping boy. "He must be cold," she assumed as she noticed him shivering in his sleep. She slowly placed her hand on his forehead, as if her motherly instincts kicked in. As if her touch sends away his demons, his shivering stopped and he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. 

"What happened?" he asked in a shaky voice. As he spoke, his eyes darted from his friend's eyes to around the room looking for his nightmarish monster. "You had a nightmare...I think." She said slowly, as if uncertain if it were true. "Do you want to tell me about it?" 

His eyes brightened at the request and he began to tell of his nightmare. She sat, listened, and thought of and about what he had said. *Ganondorf is coming to him in his dreams?* She thought, puzzled. *Something isn't right, here.* As if her suspicions were confirmed, a wild, ice cold breeze blew into the usually warm forest from somewhere outside. *He must be trying to escape! Or worse yet! He's here and he is mocking the once grand Hero of Time and the Sage of the Forest!* She thought furiously! But then conceited, *He wouldn't _dare_!* 

Calling on her fairy, Serena, she told her to go see the Goron King, the Zora Princess, the Gerudo Leader, and the Hyrulian Princess' royal bodyguard and tell them what has been haunting the boy's sleep. With only a twinkle to signify a nod, she streamed off without a sound toward her destinations. Sighing only a brief sigh, she was off to tell Navi and the Great Duka Tree Sprout of Link's dreams. 


	3. Flight of the Fairy

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

Flight of the Fairy

Serena flew to each person she was told to go to, not exactly knowing why. She told each the same, "Link, a small boy in our village, is having nightmares about an evil creature called Ganondorf!" Each that she told, nodded, and was sent into deep thought, or at least enough to interrupt what they had been doing.

Goron City

The king of the Gorons, whose name was Darunia, was the first that was to be told. She flew from her peaceful village in the Kokiri Forest to the fiery Death Mountain and from there to the entrance to the Goron City. She immediately was received by his highness. 

-----------

Darunia was kneeling beside his fireplace, in the back of his throne room, just silently, being absentminded. All that was on his mind was a blur of actions, battles, a small boy, and the Fire Temple. "I wonder what he's doing right now?" He asked out loud, to no one really. 

As if to answer his question, the door to his chamber opened and in flew a small ball of blurry light. *It has to be a fairy from the forest!* he thought excitedly. He smiled a famous Goron smile to show that he was happy to have her there. 

--------

She introduced itself as Serena, the fairy guardian of Saria. Then, she quickly explained to him the very disturbing news. His reactions all revolved around worry, and that mystified Serena because she thought that he didn't know Link or Saria but for a some reason she was telling him what had been going on. 

---------

"Is he all right?" Darunia asked, very concerned, "Will he be ok?" She only could tell him that "Link is going to be alright or (at least) he hasn't gotten hurt from the nightmares." It was visibly noticeable that he didn't want to even think about that happening to Link. 

--------

*Why does he care so much about someone he doesn't even know?* Serena kept thinking, now becoming annoyed. 

--------

Darunia kept his voice very low as he said, "Tell Saria that the fire has been lit, and is ready and waiting." The way he just had spoken to her was as if he didn't want other Gorons to hear what he was saying to her. _Strange_. 

She called farewell to his highness and flew off to go the next place on her list. 

--------

So, Ganondorf has been coming to his "Sworn Brother" in his sleep! This was not the kind of news he wanted to hear. 'All I could do right now is just hope for the best for his friend.' He reminded himself, as he placed his head in his hands and wished the best for his dear friend.

Zora's Domain

The next person on her list was the Zora Princess, Ruto. She cruised down from the Goron city on a warm breeze heading for Zora's Domain. As she reached the throne room, a dilemma was beginning to take place. Before she was allowed to speak to her highness, she had to first receive the private audience from his majesty, the King of the Zoras. 

Now that was definitely quite a task, because neither his majesty or (as his majesty believed) his daughter had ever met anyone from the forest, or for that matter, anyone from anywhere outside Zora's Domain. 

---------

Ruto, the little daughter of the Zora king, sat next to Lord Jabu-Jabu sulking. Why did she have to stay with this over sized trout when she could be having so much fun off somewhere else? She decided that she would sneak out when her father wasn't looking. Ruto got up as quietly as she could and crept toward the entrance of the fountain. 

As she got closer, she heard her father talking (if you could call the noises coming from him talking) with a messenger who, if she was hearing right, wanted to speak with her! Ruto walked quietly into the doorway and toward the slight turn, that lead into the throne room. 

Getting to a point where she could hear everything that was said, she stopped and poked her head around to see whom her father was addressing. It was a FAIRY. *He had a fairy, too…* she silently thought. 

Suddenly, Ruto silently suppressed a giggle as she notice how it was apparently getting upset with the way her father was delaying their meeting. Finally, she heard her father giving up and was moving so the fairy could pass. When she heard her father start to move, she bolted from her spot near the doorway, forgetting that she didn't want to make any noise, and dashed back into the fountain.

--------

After she finally got past all the trifle his majesty placed in her path, she was able to speak with the little princess.

*Why would Saria send me to tell her?* Thought Serena, as she flew toward Zora's fountain, puzzled by the fact that the princess is nothing but a ten years old infant. 

Serena told Princess Ruto exactly what she had told Darunia. When she finished, Ruto looked as if she were in a total daze full of shock, annoyance, and anger. 

But with a tone of complete clarity, Ruto said, "So, Link will be alright?" Her voice sounded very concerned, and yet fragile, on the brink of tears. Serena nods, being unable to do anything else. 

"Well…please, will you let Saria know that the water is falling, and is prepared for anything." Ruto spoke as if to shield her words from ears of evil hearted beings lurking near by. 

*This is getting just plain strange.* Serena thought once again.

Then, the tiny princess whispered something to her about Gerudo warriors guarding the entrance to Gerudo Valley, not liking fairies. 

*How in the world did she know that Gerudo Valley was her next stop?* 

She thanked the princess for her time and flew off toward her next destination. As Serena flew into the distance, Ruto made a silent wish for Link to be safe from harm and sat down next to Jabu-Jabu to cry for her dearest friend.

Gerudo Valley

After leaving the Zora's Domain, Serena flew off toward the other end of Hyrule. That was where Gerudo Valley laid. The person to talk to there was their leader, Nabooru. But first, Serena remembered, she had to get past the Gerudo Thieves, she had been told about, lurking near the waterfall not far from the Gerudo Fortress. As she slowly approached the waterfall, she noticed several Gerudo warriors standing guard. Quietly and carefully, she flew up as high as she could go and sped off toward the fortress. 

In the distance, she noticed an isolated figure looking out into the desert then suddenly it turned and looked right at her as she kept speeding toward this certain Gerudo. As she got closer, she realized that this Gerudo was indeed Nabooru. She, then, quickened her pace as she noticed the sun setting. "Man, this is taking so long!" she silently complained.

--------

Nabooru was staring out at the sun setting into the desert when she noticed a small ball of shining light out of the corner of her eye appeared in the distance. Her full attention was hooked as it flew closer and she could almost make out a figure inside of this light, because of the loss of light and the brightness of this shining ball o' light. It came right up to her, bowed to show its respect, and introduced itself.

Nabooru smiled one of her rare smiles at the fairy and thought, *Why would Saria send her fairy to see me?* 

--------

Then, she again explained the story of Link's dreams. Serena noted that Nabooru was also extremely concerned about him. 

--------

Nabooru never once had expected to find out that the evil, retched, disgusting, and completely unmannered Ganondorf was scaring Link in his sleep, claiming he will reek revenge (among other things) on all of the Hyrulians and especially the Hero of Time and the Sages of Hyrule. Her anger and concern was beginning to resurface once again. 

"He is alright, though?" Nabooru asked, very concerned. Serena nodded. 

--------

*She hasn't met him, why should she care?* She asked herself silently, in a singsong tone. 

"Serena," Nabooru began, "please would you tell Saria that the Spirit is ready and willing." 

Serena fluttered a yes, bowed again, and quietly said good-bye. 

--------

Nabooru watched as Serena left and flew toward the direction of the Lake. She closed her eyes and prayed that no harm came to her friend Link. 

--------

Hyrule Castle

The sun had already set by the time she reached the Hyrule castle.


	4. Foolish Serena

Chapter 3 __

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your comments and feel free to contact me anytime! I'm glad that everyone wants me to write more. I wrote these a while ago and no one at all liked them. Now I have to find all my notes for this story. :-] I now updated this chapter so it will have more than before. Enjoy.

PS note: --- means a point of view change. *_* means it is thought. That's all folks! Just thought you may like to know

Chapter 3

Foolish Serena

Hyrule Castle

The sun had already set by the time she reached the Hyrule castle. Fly as she might, she wouldn't get there in time to go through the market. 

*Darn it!* Serena mentally muttered. Now she was gonna fly over the gate, through the gardens, _and_ she'll have to dodge all the guards or she could get in worse trouble and make the people in the castle think bad of the Kokiri. 

She soared over the gate, zipped through the shadow-filled marketplace, and maneuvered over and around the guards. Serena giggled at guards as she skimmed through the air just above the helmets. 

*Jeez…This place is so easy to get into.* She remarked to herself. *Now where am I supposed to find the princess' bodyguard?*

As if to answer her question, a dark figure leapt from a parapet and seized her, dragging her down toward the ground at an alarming speed. "LET ME GO!" She cried, as they were in mid-fall. She had just enough time to look down (which in her opinion wasn't a pretty sight) before it all went dark.

--------

*What utter foolsdo we have working here playing with their swords?* Impa complained, *It has already be proven once that our security stinks around here* She smiled at the thought… If only she knew how he was doing. -Sigh-

As she was about to leave to finish making her rounds, a small flickering light in the distance caught her eye. *Could it be…?* As it got closer, she could make out a small figure within the light. *It's a fairy!!* Impa, grinning like a fool, decided to wait until it got closer, close enough for her to catch it. 

*Here it comes* she thought. *Let's see if I am still able to surprise an intruder.* She silently watched as it came to a halt as if it had to think of where it wanted to go. As it slowly moved her way, she murmured, "Well its now or never" and leapt off her parapet perch. Arms out-stretched toward the fairy, she glided through the air in a perfect dive. *Just a little further…* she urged herself as she fell quicker. Only a little bit closer…and…she…almost…got her! 

The fairy squirmed in her hands as they now fell together. "LET ME GO!!" it ordered. Impa only grinned as the world went totally black.

__

What do you think happened to Impa and Serena? Stay tune for the next installment of Zelda Reborn. 

Thanks you for reading and for your support! ~Nefertare


	5. New Revelations

Chapter 4 __

Author's note: I wanted to bring the other characters up to speed while I think of what will happen next. So here is when I am gonna incorporate the rest of the characters so they have lives and are not just waiting for Serena to finish her little...bizarre, disturbing adventure. lol. Enjoy. 

Chapter 4

New Revelations

**** __

Meanwhile, back in the Kokiri forest… 

"Oh, Navi…

Dost thou sense it?

Once again, the climate of evil is descending upon this realm…

Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack the land of Hyrule

It seems that it is time has come for our young Link to begin his journey anew. "

Navi nodded. She did feel it. Coldness, a dark and menacing coldness whose source she couldn't quite find. But why did the Duka Tree Sprout and herself seem to be the only ones effected by this coldness? 

At that moment, the stillness of the forest was disrupted as a Kokiri girl ran up toward them. She recognized the girl as Saria, the Sage of the Forest. Her face was flushed and she was breathing rapidly. "I …have news…" She forced out in between gasps for air. 

"Why are you out of breath? What's wrong? What is your news?" Navi stammered. The Duka Tree Sprout looked at her in a strange manner, which admonished her immediately. "Are you all right, Saria?" she added quickly.

Saria grinned. "I'm fine thanks. But it's Link we should be concerned about. He's having nightmares." She paused, took a long breath and slowly explained what Link had told her earlier. When she finished, Saria looked pleadingly at Navi and the Duka Tree Sprout. 

"What are we gonna do about it?" she asked almost in tears for her dearest friend. 

At that very moment, the forest floor shook as a blood-curdling scream arose from the direction of the small Kokiri village. Saria gasped as a large dark cloud swept through the Kokiri forest from someone's hut?!…LINK'S!

"Oh no! It is coming from LINK'S HUT!!" Navi almost screamed. Without another thought, she took off through the trees. She looked down only once to see Saria running with a new determination etched across her face as they approached Link's hut. 

--------

*Only moments ago did Saria come to see me. Why don't I feel any better? Why did Saria seem to know the man from my dream? So many questions she left unanswered.* Link sat on his bed as he watched Saria enter the Great Duka Tree Sprout's grove.

He got up and started to pace. "I know she knows something she isn't telling me." He concluded. "But what could it be?"

Suddenly the room began to spin, ceiling and floor becoming one before he hit comforting blankets and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, it is almost time. Almost time to escape my weakening prison. Almost time to have revenge on Hyrule. On the Sages. On the Hero of Time."

Link could see the man clearly looking around for something. As his eyes landed upon Link, he flashed a menacing smirk before he drew a sword and pointed it at the suddenly frightened Link. 

Link, out of his mind with terror, did the first thing he could think of as the man lowered his sword and charged at him. He screamed as loud as he possibly could. But the man kept coming closer and closer.

*Why won't it stop? Please I want to wake up!* He began to struggle with his feet to move but they wouldn't budge. His eyes pleaded into the darkness for anyone who would come to his aid. "Just let me wake up!" He called out when he no longer could scream. 

"NO ONE WILL HELP YOU OH HERO OF TIME!" the man called out as he got even closer. Link shut his eyes, not wanting to see his executioner, as he knew he would be killed when the man reached him. 

A few moments past…and nothing had happened yet. Link, gathering up more courage than he knew he possessed, slowly open his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to swallow the sight before him.

The man stood, towering above him, with his sword drawn, blade pointed straight at Link's heart. The man glared at Link, who has gone beyond terror into pure hysteria. He noticed this and smirked. 

"You really don't know who I am do you?" he asked Link, with a questionable look on his twisted face. All he could do to respond was to shake his head, which meant "no". The man threw back his head and laughed. 

*Why does he expect me to know him? Why is he laughing at me? Why can't I just wake up?!* Link cried out in his mind.

The man stopped laughing, and spoke in very clear, very frightening words. "Little boy, I have left you alone for what seems like ages for me. I am the very incarnation of your deepest, darkest fears. I am Ganondorf Dragmire. And you are no longer going to keep me from the real world." As he said it, he plunged his sword into Link's heart and turned. 

Link screamed enough to wake the dead and loud enough to shake his dream world. Ganondorf, a smile playing upon his lips, withdrew his sword from Link, whose body fell in a heap to the ground. 

The last sight before he could no longer keep his spirit in his body was of Ganon laughing as the world around his shook and he changed! He changed into a winding cloud that sucked up what light there had been before swirling toward him. 

*What -gasp- is he doing?* he asked himself with a shocked look upon his face as the cloud held him down and melted into his skin. 

With all of his strength left, he howled out a cry so terror ridden at this invasion. Finally he accepted what couldn't be changed or helped and closed his eyes to welcome the darkness.

__

What happened to Link? What did Ganon do? What will Navi and Saria find? All questions will be answered in the next installment of Zelda Reborn.

Hope you liked this one. This is why I rated it this way. Tell me your thought ok? -Nefertare


	6. From dreams to reality

chapter 5 __

Author's Note: Please keep reading! And I know you already know but I don't own any of the original characters only Bryn, who will come into play later. Don't forget to review. I need your input or I may never finish this story! _It could be better but my brain doesn't agree with me a lot and it does whatever it wants to *smacks head to get back at brain*...ouch! lol. Keep reviewing. JSYK I wanna thank TempleMaster14 for helping me figure some stuff out cuz he's just soooo wonderful. _

Chapter 5

From dreams to reality

"Oh my god!" Saria gasped as she saw what every other Kokiri saw. A large billowing cloud was emerging from Link's hut. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Navi hovering next to her, just as stunned as she was. "Navi! Please go look inside his hut!" She cried out to the fairy. 

The fairy nodded her acceptance and zoomed closer to the little boy's hut. Please be ok, her heart whispered. She approached cautiously not touching the now billowing cloud hovering overhead. Peering inside the dark hut, she saw him. 

Sprawled out, seemingly unconscious, face down on the floor was Link. He violently shivered in place, as Navi realized that he was giving off this cloud! It seeped through his skin in such a fluidic way that made her feel sick (I had better expressions but decided against it).

"Link," she called to him as she floated close enough to nudge him gently, "Link. Please be ok." His breath came in short gasped but at least he was breathing! What a relief! She zoomed out to find Saria pacing back and forth, panicking. 

"He's ok!" she called to the Kokiri girl. Saria face went from worry to relief when Navi told her the news, so Navi decided against telling her his condition.

"Is it safe in there?" Navi nodded. Saria then made her way through the crowd of Kokiri. *It's safe. But you won't like what you see in there.* Navi watched her make her way to his hut, climb the ladder, and glanced back before entering the hut. 

Silence. Then a shriek of panic echoed through the forest as Saria saw Link.

--------

"Oh no!" Saria gasped. Quickly approaching the figure of her friend, she knelt down next to him. *So much evil radiating out of him, so cold! Is he even breathing?* She moved her to check his pulse. "No!" she whispered, "It won't end like this! I won't let it!" Now determined to keep him alive. She began to collect her energy, her power she had since she was a sage. 

Try as she might, her power couldn't let her friend live. She didn't know that if he stopped fighting the dark force, that he had given up, that he surrendered. *Why isn't it working?? It has to work! I can't…no, I won't let him be beaten this way!* Gathering up her energy, she called upon the power of the forest, the people of the forest, life itself. 

"It won't work little sage!" The cloud bellowed. "The boy gave in. Stop now while you are able to run away. Or it won't be as much fun for me when I destroy you and your people." 

"Do you think I am just gonna let you make empty threats when you are nothing but a cloud? What can you do to us? Besides rain on our parades." Saria shot back. *Why am I making conversation with a cloud?* she pondered. *That voice though sounds familiar. Why would it?*

Taking a glance up to see what the 'cloud' would say to that, she saw the cloud beginning to take human form. _"GANONDORF?!"_ she screamed, terrified out of her mind now. He smirked as he held out his hand, pointing at the Sage. The last thing she saw was a brilliant light surrounding her, then nothing as she passed out.

--------

The Forest shook as a blinding light engulfed the entire Kokiri village. The Great Duka Tree Sprout cringed. He could feel the Kokiri's pain but suddenly he couldn't. *How? Why? It couldn't be possible, could it? They can't all be dead. I would know if they were or not. He took them, all of them. Wait the fairies!* He summoned the fairy kin of the Kokiri. 

Navi was the first the reach him. "Ganon took them all! He took them all and disappeared." She cried to him.

"What about Link?" he asked. "No. His spirit was already gone so Ganon left him here to be cruel." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "What are we going to do? He would've been our last hope." "He was our only hope." Hissed another fairy. It was Mido's Fairy.

The Duka Tree Sprout looked to the heavens as if asking for help from the Goddesses of the Triforce. The fairies all did the same. All hoping their wish for help would be granted. 

Slowly they saw the heavens begin to spin, almost not moving at first but then speeding up as a pure white light shot down. They were all surprised when that happened. Not even in their wildest dreams did they really think the Goddesses would take the time to hear their plea for help.

They all turned to Duka Tree Sprout, who looked completely dumbfounded. But he looked at them all and smiled. His gaze then returned again to the heavens as he silently thanked the Goddesses for their gift matter what it would be.

__

__________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think the light contained? What happened to all the Kokiri? What does Ganon plan to do now? And what the heck has Serena been doing during all this time? Stay tuned!

Here is where you all can help me! I wanna know what you think should happen to the Kokiri!

  1. they are all fine
  2. they are not fine and they are being tortured (tell me what you want their torture to be) (*Giggles insanely*…-Ahem- *regains composure*)

C. Write in…what condition would you like them to be in? 

Please tell me what you think of my story! 

The more reviews I receive, the quicker I will finish the next chapter I promise! ~Nefertare


End file.
